


Sweet Whispers

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [83]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tony Stark Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Sometimes, alcohol can solve your problems.





	Sweet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff.  
> Writing sprint is over (and I'm proud of my result).  
> Now back to our regularly scheduled program :)

“Anthony-” Loki began, planning to speak with the mortal regarding a project they were collaborating on, but he stopped just inside the mortal’s workshop, staring with surprise.

“Mr Stark is indisposed at the moment,” the tower’s artificial servant told him apologetically.

“Yes,” Loki replied dryly while stepping further inside. “I can see that.”

Anthony was slumped over his workbench with a mostly empty bottle of liquor still grasped in his hand. It was early morning but Loki could only assume a late night of drinking had turned into an early morning of the same. The position of his slumped form and the amount of drool made Loki think he’d only been unconscious for perhaps an hour.

Were Loki not already well aware of how compromised he was regarding Anthony, the wave of fondness and concern he felt would have been damning.

Sighing softly, Loki walked over to the mortal and gently pried the bottle from the engineer’s hand. It made him stir slightly and whine, but Loki wasn’t swayed and eventually he was able to shift Anthony enough to hoist him gently into his arms. Loki knew it was nothing but coincidence and luck that found him in this position, but Loki still planned to enjoy the feeling of the man tucked against his chest.

Loki made it into the elevator and began ascending to the engineer’s floor before Anthony stirred again. He nuzzled Loki’s chest initially, making the mage fight down a shiver. He then cracked open an eye and asked, sounding confused, “‘oki?”

“Yes,” Loki answered simply.

“S’my injur’d?” He questioned, his words a barely decipherable slur.

“You’re not injured. You’re drunk. I’m carrying you to your bed.”

Anthony blinked, bleary, glazed eyes. It seemed to take him a moment to comprehend the words, not even realising Loki had arrived on Anthony’s floor during that time. When Anthony did understand them, he frowned and turned his face, burying it in Loki’s chest. He grumbled, “Al’ya’f’ult.”

Loki repressed a smile and indulged the mortal while taking care not to run into anything as he navigated the penthouse. “Oh, how so?”

“ ‘upid, pretty magic. ‘N’hot an’ _smart_.” His hand curled in Loki’s shirt, not seeming to notice that Loki had come to a sudden stop, staring down at Anthony with shock. “An’ not... not wan’in me.”

“On the contrary,” Loki managed around a dry mouth, his voice coming out rough, “desiring you has never been a problem.”

Anthony pulled his face away from Loki’s chest, looking thoroughly confused. “Hasn’t?”

The expression was an adorable sight. It was also an indication of how little use this conversation was going to be in the long run. He began walking again. “No, it hasn’t,” Loki informed the mortal quietly, “but you are in no condition to learn that.”

“Not?” Anthony asked, his voice coming out nasally and muffled by Loki’s shirt.

Loki was surprised the engineer was even keeping track of the conversation and he was just grateful to reach the other man’s room and gently lower him to the bed. Anthony gripped his shirt tightly, refusing to let go. It was a valiant effort that amused Loki greatly, but he still managed to untangle himself from the mortal and get Anthony cuddling a pillow.

He did indulge himself by running a hand over Anthony’s hair in an affectionate gesture, smiling at the way Anthony sighed and relaxed into the touch. He was asleep in moments.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Loki rubbed his thumb gently over Anthony’s temple.

“Spirit,” Loki addressed the mortal’s electronic butler. “Do inform me when your master wakes; I believe we are due a conversation.”

“Yes, Mr Laufeyson.”

Letting his thumb graze Anthony’s skin one more time, Loki traced the engineer’s cheekbone and down to the edge of his goatee before skimming his jaw. He pulled away reluctantly and turned on his heel to leave the penthouse and return to the workshop.

Loki had never been a fan of incessant drinking, but even he had to admit, it could certainly have its benefits.


End file.
